The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
In traditional shared cloud data infrastructures, tools for separation of multi-tenant/customer data are at a single tenant/customer focus level where access controls for table rows are on a user basis. Moreover, the control of associated column(s) to hide or show data is determined on a per policy basis. As such, there is a gap in identifying multi-tenant/customer needs, capabilities to define them, and to insert different constraints into various private shard/partition groups in an automated fashion. Still yet, it is difficult to set up a manual separation of multi-tenant/customer data in a shared infrastructure with per tenant/customer or partition group specific security constraint. A highly skilled Database Administrator (DBA) will be needed to set up such separation across various cloud infrastructures repetitively. Such an approach can be both costly and inefficient.